powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Engine Roar
Power Rangers Engine Roar is the Gamepad's translation of 'Thunderyo's '''twenty-fifth season of Super Sentai. The season is themed around time travel, trains, and dinosaurs. Synopsis The very fabric of time is in danger! An enemy known as the Paradoxins are travelling through time to erase all of history. A mysterious hero from beyond space-time calls on five children to wield the power of the Time Trains, mechanical marvels capable of repairing the timeline. They will fight to defend the legacy! They are the Power Rangers Engine Roar! Rangers * Gideon Gideon is the noble rider of the Red StyracoTrain. He is forever tortured by having to watch his father die in a fire. During "The End of an Era", Gideon learns that Contradoom started that fire. He is becomes Conducter Rex's sort-of son, even calling him "dad". Conducter Rex disapproves of this until the finale. His weapon is the Styraco Shooter. His actor would be Zac Effron. * Percy Percy is the cautious rider of the Blue AnkyloTrain. He has a hard time hanging out with his team because he is socially akward. He grows to be more active over the series, and becomes a force to be reckoned with. His weapon is the Ankylo Drill. * Alice Alice is the sheepish rider of the Yellow StegoTrain. Like Percy, she is always unsure of herself and whether doing something is safe. Enigma finds Alice the most fun to mess with. Her arc is getting more couragous and facing evil without fear. Her weapons are the Stego Gauntlets. Her actress would be Daniella Nieves. * Francis Francis is the risk taking rider of the Green AlloTrain. He rushes into battle regardless off the consequences, and early episodes show that he doesn't always follow orders. His weapon is the Allo Boomerang. * Misty Misty is the cheerful rider of the Pink PachyTrain. She helps Francis out with a lot of his parties and jokes around when she can. Many Paradoxians underestimating her was their final mistake. Her weapon is the Pachy Mace. Her actress would be Allisyn Arm. * Kaito Kaito is the goofball rider of the White Plesio Train. He found this Time Train at the bottom of the ocean in the Modern Day era, along with an Air Horn morpher and a database on the Time Trains' history. He didn't join the team at first because he wasn't ready yet. He quickly befriends Misty, and the two form a bit of a romance. His weapon is the Plesio Saber. Allies * Conducter Rex Conducter Rex is a Tyrannosaurus Rex who was put in charge of protecting the Thunderyo timeline from time travelling villains. But he's been doing this for eons, and he feels it is time to train his heirs, the Engine Roar! In "The Land before Time Trains", we learn that it was the Engine Roar themselves that gave the first Time Train to him. Villains * Time Ripper Time Ripper is a maniacal being made of Green Chaos who wants to consume all timelines. He is currently trapped in the Thunderyo one, but eating it will give him the neccassary energy to invade all others! His very claws can form a Paradox, which summons a monster to destroy the era it is summoned in. In "Final Countdown", he attempted to destroy all eras using the Big Bang Bomb to reset the universe. He was destroyed by absorbing so much energy from the bomb that both were destroyed instead, along with all of the Paradoxians. * Contradoom Contradoom is Time Ripper's top general and Gideon's rival. Ever since he first defeated him, he wants to destroy eras so he can finally become powerful enough to get his hands on his greatest desire...a Time Train! He is made of Red Torment and wields a Suffering Sword. He died at the hands of Gideon in the episode "End of an Era". * Enigma Enigma is made of Purple Fear and is not afraid to use it. She is capable of exposing people to their worst nightmares and corrupting their dreams. Her duty is to steal souls to be crafted into Anamalean. She is extremely loyal, doing something even it requires self-inflicted pain. * Anamalean Amamaleans are poor souls captured by Enigma who are turned into evil Black Darkness constructs who work as Time Ripper's basic soldiers. Every single attack they use hurts the soul inside, but the pain they are dealt helps the soul inside to break free. Destroying them will free the trapped soul and return them to their proper place in the timeline. Monsters * Sphinxer Sphinxer is a sphinx themed monster who appeared in the episode "Pyramid Peril". He attempted to destroy the Ancient Egyptian era by destroying the Pyramid of Giza before it was fully built. He is capable of flight and has a nasty attitude. * Gunslinger Gunslinger is a cowboy themed monster. He attempted to destroy the Western era by helping a gang of bandits take over a town. He is a crack shot with his pistols and almost never misses. * Seadog Seadog is a pirate/basset hound themed monster who appeared in the episode "A Pirate's Life for Me". He attempted to destroy the Pirate era by finding Captain Blackbeard's buried treasure before Blackbeard could. He wields a shovel and is able to locate anything with his strong smelling senses. * T.Wrecks T.Wrecks is a Tyrannosaurus Rex themed monster who appeared in the episode "The Land before Time Trains". He attempted to destroy the Dinosaurs era by allowing a meteor to hit the entire Earth and wiping out more than just the dinosaurs. He is capable of breathing green fire breath and super strength. * Shinobi Shinobi is a ninja themed monster who appeared in the episode "Like a Ninja in the Night". He attempted to destroy the Feudal Japan era by overthrowing the emporor. He is capable of invisability, stealth, espionage, and wields kunai, a katana, smoke bombs and shurikens. * Pompeii Pompeii is a volcano themed monster who appeared in the episode "Hot Mess". He attempted to destroy the Pompeii era by spreading the lava across the country using the Bullet Time Train. He is pyrokinetic and can fire flaming rock out of his head. * Yankee Yankee is a patriot themed monster who appeared in the episode "Injustice for All". He attempted to destroy the Revolutionary War era by betraying the Americans from the inside and letting the British win. He is a master of hypnotism and a crackshot with a rifle. He was capable of making George Washington sick so he could lead the Americans into a trap. * Reign Reign is a Greek Emporer themed monster. He attempted to destroy the Ancient Greece era. * Troglodyte Troglodyte is a caveman themed monster. He attempted to destroy the Neanderthal era. * Caballero Caballero is a Black Knight themed monster. He attempted to destroy the Medival era. * Mountain Zuma Mountain Zuma is a ??? themed monster. He attempted to destroy the Aztec era. * Chrono Trigger Chrono Trigger is a robot themed monster. He attempted to destroy the Future era by preventing time travel from being mastered by humans. * Lowlife Lowlife is a ??? themed monster. She attempted to destroy the Victorian era. * Yohan Yohan is a Viking themed monster. He attempted to destroy the Norse era. * Sabertooth Sabertooth is a sabertooth tiger themed monster. He attempted to destroy the Ice Age era. * Flapper She attempted to destroy the Roaring Twenties era. * Dark Vinci Dark Vinci is based on Leonardo Da Vinci. He attempted to destroy the Renaissance era. * Centurian Centurian is based on a roman soldier. He attempted to destroy the Roman Empire era by assassinating the emporer. * Pillagegrim Pillagegrim is based on a pilgrim. He attempted to destroy the Colonial era. * Astrolabe He attempted to destroy the Babylon era. * Nap-Olean Nap-Olean is based on Napolean. He attempted to destroy the Napolean era. * Smogscreen Smogscreen is themed around a factory. He attempted to destroy the Industrial Revolution era by sabotaging the biggest factory of the time period. Arsenal Time Train Phone ''This morpher looks like a phone with a giant clock and three buttons below it. To morph, you turn the hands to the 12 o' clock position. Then, you hit the middle button. The left button activates long range teleportation. The right button summons the ranger's Time Train. Air Horn Morpher Morph Call: "Set the Clock to Strike!" Time Saber Station Striker(Team Attack) Megazords * Time Train Ultrazord ** Trainassic Megazord(Pain Train) *** Time Blitz Megazord ** Water Wave Megazord(Sea Shower) *** Ocean Blitz Megazord ** Bullet Train(Victory Blitz) ** Steam Engine(Fire Soul Blast) Episodes # Dawn of Time # Pyramid Peril # A Pirate's Life for Me # The Land Before Time Trains # Injustice for All # Like a Ninja in the Night # Hot Mess # End of an Era # Final Countdown Saigetsu Sentai Go-Liners(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37759160/Saigetsu-Sentai-GO-LINERS Notes * The final episode's name is the name of a famous song.